Just Plain Magic
by Green Soul
Summary: Ron doesn't believe that there can be something "magical" without using magic. Maybe he'll change his mind... Story is better than summary. Pretty Please review!


Just Plain Magic

By Green Soul

Summary: Ron doesn't believe that there can be something "magical" without using magic. Maybe he'll change his mind… ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters :'(

*******************

Hermione was curled up on the couch, reading a letter. She laughed a bit at one part.

"Who's that letter from, Mione?' asked Ron. "Not from Vicky is it?"

Hermione let out a slow breath. _Ignore him_, she thought. She sniffed and didn't even glance up.

"Okay, okay, it's not Krum. Who's it from?"

Hermione sighed. "It's just from my parents, Ronald."

"What was funny?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Really Ron," she said, exasperated. "They just said that the owl I sent them with a letter flew into their dentist's office while a patient was there, and that the patient was gaping so much that they didn't even have to ask him to open his mouth when he lied down."

She chuckled. "Too bad cell phones don't work in Hogwarts."

"What's a cellophone?"

"Honestly, Ron, don't you have anything to do?"

"Noope. What's a cellophone?"

"It's called a cell phone, Ronald, not cellophone. They're used for communicating. Almost every muggle has one, and each one has its own number. You dial the number of the cell phone you want to call on your cell phone, and then if the person has their cell phone with them, you can talk to each other. Your phone picks up the sound and transmits it to the other person's cell phone."

Ron gave her a blank stare. "What?"

"Oh, honestly Ron," Hermione said, though she was smiling slightly. "Here," she said, taking two bananas out of the fruit bowl next to them and handing one to Ron. "Put it next to your ear."

"Okaay…" Ron put the banana next to his ear, and Hermione did the same.

"So, I talk in here," she said, pointing at her banana, "and the sound of my voice comes out from there," she said, indicating Ron's banana. "And it works the other way around too. You talk, I listen."

"What's the point of that?" asked Ron, still confused. "I can hear you fine, without my… banana."

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "No Ronald. It would work even if I was on the other side of the world."

"Huh? But… doesn't that use magic?"

Hermione laughed. "Nope. Muggles figured out how to do it, even without any magic. They're smarter than you think, you know."

Ron's eyebrows came together. "But... That's impossible! You need magic to do that!"

"Some things can be magical without magic, Ron."

"You know you're making no sense."

"Maybe, but I'm still right."

"Prove it."

"Fine, I'll prove it right now. Come on," she said, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him off the couch.

"Where are we going?"

Hermione didn't answer, just pulled him along.

***********************************

"Where are we?"

"We're almost there."

Hermione and Ron were walking downhill, towards the lake. The day was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Hermione noticed happily that Ron had allowed her to continue holding his wrist.

She knew she liked him, probably more than she should. But she couldn't help it. Everything about him was so infuriating but simultaneously adorable. She got mad at him often, but she was beginning to suspect that her anger actually stemmed from hurt, hurt that Ron didn't return her feelings. She could never hate him, even when he annoyed her and wouldn't stop asking dumb questions.

"Umm, Hermione, I've never been here before."

"And?"

"Well… are you sure you know where we're going?"

They were now on the border of a wooded area, not the Forbidden forest, but another cluster of trees that had gone unnoticed by Ron until now.

She pulled him through the dense underbrush until they got to a small clearing. The ground was covered in dewy grass, with large smooth boulders littered here and there, perfect for sitting on. There was a small pond on one side, filled with flashy orange koi and glossy lily-pads. Yellow flowers dotted the ground.

"Wow, this is beautiful," said Ron, admiring his surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Hermione smiled. She had been coming here since first year, but had kept it a secret. It was her favorite place to come and escape.

"How'd you find this?"

"Oh, I found it a long time ago. I was lying near the lake and I saw Malfoy coming, so I hid in the trees." She grinned. "Best thing Malfoy's ever done."

Ron chuckled. "Easily," he agreed.

"So," he said, remembering why they were there. "Where's the non-magic magic, Hermione?" he asked, smirking a little.

"Everywhere," she said, gesturing at their surroundings. There was a small breeze that made the leaves on the trees dance. The air smelled warm and sweet like the flowers. The waters reflection shimmered, and a bubble rose up from one of the koi. The sky was a clear blue.

"Well…" said Ron doubtfully… "It's pretty, but it's hardly magic."

"Really, Ron? You have no appreciation for the simple things in life."

"Yes, I do!" said Ron indignantly. "Like chocolate, for instance. But I'm not going around calling it magical."

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione sighed. "Is that really all you think about? Sweets?"

"Mostly, yeah." Ron grinned.

"Well, do you want to leave then? Since this place is so obviously _below_ you?" She sniffed.

"No! Let's stay a while, since you made me walk all this way."

"Alright," said Hermione, a little appeased.

He sat down, spreading his legs out on the soft grass. Hermione followed his example.

"Oh, look," he said, pointing at the sky. "Does that cloud look like a sugar quill to you?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She lay down on her back to see, half hoping Ron would too.

"_That_ thing?" she said. "That _hardly _looks like a sugar quill. It looks more like a duck to me."

"Are you kidding me? It's definitely a sugar quill." To Hermione's delight, Ron joined her, lying down on his back. Their shoulders were touching. Neither of them moved away.

"Oh, look," said Hermione happily, pointing. "That looks like the troll you and harry took down in first year. Look, it even has Harry's wand up its nose."

Ron laughed. "I don't see it," he said.

Tentatively Hermione moved her head nearer Ron's, so she could see what he was seeing.

"There," she said, pointing again. Her breath brushed past his cheek. She could feel the warmth between their faces. She didn't want to move.

"Oh," said Ron softly, when he saw it. "You know, it kind of does. Although I think it could also pass for a chocolate frog."

Hermione could hear and even feel the vibrations of his low chuckle.

"Oh, and over there," he said, scooting a little closer to Hermione in order to point to a cloud that had just drifted into view. Their entire sides were touching now, arm against arm, leg against leg. Hermione shivered slightly despite the warm day.

"What's it supposed to be?" she asked, trying to ignore her strong desire to take his hand.

"A licorice wand." He grinned. "I'm joking. I think it looks like you. See? A girl carrying books. Who else could it be?

Hermione smiled. "I suppose it would have to be me," she said contentedly.

Their comfortable cloud-watching was interrupted by a rather large drop of water that landed on Hermione.

"Wha- Ron, I think it's starting to rain. We should go back up to the castle." She stood up, silently cursing the rain for spoiling their moment together.

"Mione, wait."

Ron was standing up to. The raindrops were beginning to fall faster now, but it was just a warm light rain. The day was still bright.

She turned around to face him. They were standing inches from each other, getting increasingly wetter.

She pushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear. Ron looked different right now, she thought. Somehow… Intimate.

He caught her wrist as she was lowering her hand from her hair. He was breathing heavily.

"You said that there were magical things that didn't use magic," he said. "You were right."

"So… you agree with me? You think this is magic?" asked Hermione, confused and excited. Her heart was speeding up.

"Not this," he said, gesturing to their surroundings with his free hand. He moved his thumb over her wrist, stroking her. Raindrops were sliding down his face and getting caught in his eyelashes. He pulled her a little closer and cupped her face in his other hand. She could feel his breath on her face. He was so close. Her cheek was tingling at his touch.

He hesitated, then bent his head and kissed her, his lips caressing hers along with the raindrops that continued to fall. They were getting soaked, and they didn't care.

"Us", he clarified, whispering. "Us, here, together. It's just… It's just plain magic."


End file.
